Kingdom Hearts Another Side
by Sasha-of-the-Hidden-leaf
Summary: A Girl named Riiku is resqued by Riku and Sora from the water off the cost of the islands. Now Riiku must team up with Sora to save their friends. Will they be able to? Find out in this story that's got everything from Ramance to on your seat action.
1. Riiku

Day One: Riiku  
Starting theme: Full Moon Theme Song

Riiku woke with a start, though it was still dark out, she moved around her room quickly and silently. Being careful not to wake any body she moved with grace around the room, her silver hair flying every where around her, her mintish misty green eyes darted around the small bed room, her pale skin seemed to glow in the dim light from the moon. To most people she seemed to glow with beauty.  
There was a bang from somewhere down stairs, this made Riiku jump, but she tip-toed down the stairs any way.  
"W-who's there?" She asked  
Silence.  
"Who's there?" she asked again  
Silence.  
As she was about to head back up stairs, when she heard a bump and a muffled cry of pain. She listened more carefully and heard whispers too. Riiku crept silently around the kitchen counter, her silver hair flashing slightly in the moon light. She fallowed the voices until she could hear them so clearly it was as if they were right beside her.  
"Cut it out!"  
"Ssssh!!"  
"Don't 'ssssh' me!!"  
"Be quiet…"  
Riiku could now see the two boys; one was 19 with dark red hair and marking under his emerald green eyes. He was good looking in some ways; the other was 14 with messy blonde spiky hair and deep blue eyes like the sea. He was, indeed even in the dim light, vary handsome. Riiku looked from one to the other; Axel and Roxas merely stared at the floor, Axel swore under his breath which made Riiku make an odd noise, this caused both boys to look up at her for a moment. But even in the moon light Roxas looked rather sick maybe it was because he was feeling dread for being caught ; Riiku looked a bit sick herself because she had caught two boy in her house. Axel saw this and quickly picked up Roxas and ran out the back door. Riiku sat there looking oddly scared, which did not make her any less beautiful then she was. Recovering herself she got up and headed back up stairs to collect her bag and shoes.

An hour later Riiku was out the door and on her way to the hill known as Twilight Hill. As she ran down the dark street she thought she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. Riiku looked left and right looking for what she thought she saw; her silver hair flashed like fire in the twilight of dawn; her misty mint green eyes sparkled. She was truly a beauty to look at, everyone said that, all the girls were jealous of her, but she didn't care she rushed along the streets. Trying to keep to the dark, she cut into a ally way which lead into a small area were boxes, barrels and a group of kids always were. She looked round the small area and spotted the exit on the other side of the place. She had just headed off for the exit at a run when she heard voices behind her.  
"Well, well, well! Look what we have here!"

"Well what are you doing here?"

"A bit silent aren't we?"  
"…what?"  
"I said 'a bit silent aren't we'..."  
Riiku stood there looking at the 14 year old with blonde hair and army pants and green Tee-shirt and his friends; a 14 year old girl with blonde hair and orange pants and shirt; the other was a big guy age 14 with blonde hair too but with a dog street shirt and jeans.  
The leaders name was Hayne; the girl was Colette and the other boy was Prence.  
"I think you're wrong!" Riiku said anger rising  
"Oh really? Wanna fight about it?" Hayne asked his own anger rising  
"Defiantly!!" she screamed  
with that they prepared to fight weapons at the ready. Colette counted to three and the battle began! The sound of the fight brought a crowd and a judge.

To Be Continued…

Ending theme: Bleach ending theme #1


	2. Roxas and Axel

Day Two: Roxas and Axel  
Starting theme: Full Moon Theme Song

Riiku readied herself for Hayne's first move; she was breathing hard from running and thought she might not make it through this battle. Hayne made a movement, and then charged at her with full speed. Riiku let out a shocked scream as Hayne's weapon made contact with her head; a dull crack came with the impacted. Riiku stumbled back wards; blood streaming down the side of her face. The crowd let out a gasp of shock as Riiku continued to bleed.  
"And Riiku's been hit! Look at that blood!! Looks like it's all over for her!" The judge cried as Riiku fell over  
Colette gave a scream as Riiku stumbled to her feet and striked at Hayne and hit him square in the face.  
"Ow! That had to hurt!!" The judge shouted  
Riiku laughed with enjoyment as Hayne pulled himself up right; bleeding from his nose he charged her again but this time Riiku was ready! She met him in the middle; a pond impact both fighters were blasted back wards. Riiku did a back flip and with one swift graceful movement Riiku jumped in the air and met Hayne in a matrix.  
"You don't stand a chance!" Hayne shouted  
"Ya right cuz I'm so defenseless!!" Riiku shouted back still upside down in the matrix  
"Ya you are!!" Hayne yelled to her from the other side of the fighting area  
Riiku had landed on her feet gracefully and Hayne landed in a crouching stance. The crowd waited for the next blow.  
"You think? I'm the one who's just open a can of three thousand year old wop ass on you!!" Riiku said as she turn around slowly which caused her silver hair to flip round her  
"What ever!!" Hayne cried as he headed for another blow to her head  
Hayne knocked her weapon out of her hand instead; but he continued to hit her but she dodged every blow. Her only chance was to reach her weapon; with one jump Riiku did a cartwheel and grabbed her weapon! Hayne gave a scream of anger as Riiku charged him. There was a sickening cracking sound and Hayne was thrown back ward off his feet. As Hayne hit the ground hard, he let out a cry of pain. Blood all around him, his friends rushing to his side, the judge declaring her winner, people rushing passed, screams and shouts all around her. Everything went so quickly and it was all so confusing to her. She walked over to take a look at what she'd done and gave a shocked gasp. Hayne had been killed in battle, all of a sudden her vision became blurry; then everything went...blank.

Riiku opened her eyes to a setting sun, she felt something warm under her head. As she started to look up her eyes spotted a red haired boy, age 19, sitting on the railing over the train tracks far be low, watching the sun set. His hair was beautiful next to the orange and yellow and pink sky. She smiled slightly at the sight , and then looking up she saw a boy, age 14, with messy blonde spiky hair, and deep blue eyes like the sea, she was lying on his lap. He looked down at her and smiled, he had a genital hand that brushed the bandage that was now on her forehead.  
"Thank you..." Riiku mumbled  
"No problem..." The boy muttered back  
"You know you gave us a fright," The red haired boy said jumping off the railing and walking over to her "I mean Roxas and I saw you fall over, so we brought you here."  
He finished and then began pacing back and forth; he looked over at her every few minutes waiting for her to say something.  
"Um...ok. Well thank you for saving my life, not that I deserve it..." Riiku said moving a bit  
"Roxas did the bandaging, I just carried you, and you're heavy by the way," The red hair boy said "Oh my names Axel! A.X.E.L got it memorized?"  
"Um ok, Axel and Roxas. My names Riiku!" She muttered  
"Nice to meet you Riiku!" Axel said joyously  
"Yes..." Roxas said with a slight smile  
Riiku couldn't help but laugh as she sat up, she couldn't help but be drawn to Roxas and Axel, and she couldn't help but think about the death of Hayne, she couldn't help but cry and she just couldn't help but be herself.  
"Hay, hay why the tears?" Axel asked looking shocked  
"I'm-I'm sorry....I put you-you th-through so much trouble!! I....killed H-Hayne!!" Riiku cried  
"It was a fight! He knew it was possible for him to die in it!" Roxas said angrily  
"R-Really?" Riiku sniffed  
"Yes!" Axel said sternly  
with that she stayed silent for what seemed like hours; she stared at the setting sun, eyes sparkling, and hair flowing in the light wind.  
"Why...why don't we be friends?" Roxas asked  
"Ya!" Axel agreed  
Riiku looked at them then back at the setting sun that had turned the sky a deep red by this time.  
"Alright...let's" Riiku said softly  
so the three friends watched as the sun lowered beyond the horizon and the stars came out. Riiku thought that this was the best thing in the world, lying under the stars holding hands with her new friends.

To Be Continued…

Ending theme: Bleach ending theme #1


	3. Namine

Day Three: Naminé  
Starting theme: Full Moon Theme Song

That Morning Riiku pulled on her knee-high purple dress and her running shoes and headed out the door. She was planning to meet Roxas and Axel later that day, but she had to run some errands first. As she walked around town she could hear people whispering behind her back.  
"You don't even care that you killed him **DO YOU?!**" Colette said running over to Riiku tears in her eyes  
"..." Riiku was at a loss for words  
Now that she thought about it she never really liked Hayne anyway. In fact he never seemed to like her either, so why did she feel so bad about what happened?  
"Hello Miss Koyama," A young girl said "How may I help you today?"  
The young girl smiled as she spoke, her blonde hair and blue eyes sparkled in the bright sun. Riiku knew the girl only by face but not by name.  
"Um..." Riiku started  
"**HELLO ARE YOU LISTENING?!**" Colette yelled  
"One bag of apples, one bag of oranges and one bag of lemons please," Riiku said  
"**AND YES I AM!!**" She added pointedly  
The young girl went into the back to get what Riiku had ordered, and came back with one red bag, one orange bag and one yellow bag.  
"Here you go" the girl said smiling  
"Thank you....." Riiku leaned over to look at the name tag  
"Naminé..." Naminé said  
"Right! Thank you Naminé," Riiku said smiling as she walked off to go see Roxas and Axel "We should hang out sometime!"  
"Ya ok!! Maybe later?" she called  
"Ya maybe later" Riiku called back

Riiku ran and ran and ran, she was running to find Roxas and Axel or maybe she was running from the people whispering behind her back. She didn't care as long as she was free, free to run, free to be herself, free to love and be loved. She just kept running until she reached the hill, where Roxas and Axel sat waiting. Roxas looked up as Riiku came walking over looking flushed.  
"What tuck you so long?" Axel asked  
Riiku stood there and didn't say anything for a long time; she didn't say anything until a blonde haired girl with blue eyes was standing right beside her.  
"Hello Riiku" Naminé said  
"Oh hay Naminé" Riiku replied  
Naminé smiled at the others, but said nothing more; she just stared at the setting sun.  
Riiku seemed to be somewhere else other then where she was; and where she was, was where she wanted to be more than Roxas or Axel could ever know. She was home when she was with the two boys, but if Blondie here was to stick around who knows what would happen to their friendship? Would she lose her new friends....FOREVER?  
Would this girl ruin everything, what if the boys liked her more? Who would be her friends now, after the death of Hayne?  
"Riiku?" a voice interrupted her thoughts  
"Riiku you ok?" this time she recognized the voice as Roxas's  
Riiku shook her head.  
"Hm? Oh-oh ya." She said  
"Well ok as long as you're alright" Roxas said with a little smile  
Riiku smiled at Roxas, then at Axel and then at Naminé. Naminé smiled back at Riiku and gave a slight giggle, and Riiku saw that she was all wrong about Naminé; she wasn't out to hurt her, she was just out to find a friend and Riiku was going to be that friend if it killed her.  
"Say Naminé?" Riiku muttered under her breath  
"Ya?" She whispered back  
"Let's always be friends..." Riiku whispered back to Naminé  
".....," Naminè looked down at the ground and tears dropped on it "ok"  
Riiku grabbed Naminé's hand and smiled at her; Naminé looked up and tears streamed down her pale cheeks. Riiku hugged her.  
"It's ok Naminé" she whispered  
Naminé hugged Riiku back.  
"I know it will be..." she whispered  
Roxas and Axel hugged the two girls and the hug lasted a long time. Riiku looked into Roxas's deep blue eyes and Axel's deep emerald green eyes.  
"Well it's getting late..." she said  
"Vary," Naminé said grabbing Riiku's hand "And we should be getting home!!"  
"Ya, Ya ok we'll walk home together" Riiku replied  
"Bye girls" the two boys said heading off in the other direction  
"Bye" the two girls replied heading the other way

The girls walked to the other side of town where both Riiku and Naminé both lived; Naminé lived in a house and Riiku lived in an apartment building. The girls lived across from each other so they went separate ways after reaching the center of the street.  
They waved to each other then went in.

To Be Continued…

Ending theme: Bleach ending theme #1


	4. Dream of Destiny

Day Four: Dreams of Destiny  
Starting theme: Full Moon Theme Song

Riiku was asleep on her bed; deep in a dream that was causing her to toss and turn. In her dream there were two boys; one who looked like her only different, and one who had deep blue eyes and spiky brown hair. In her dream she woke up in darkness and then she heard laughter.  
"W-who's there?" she called into the darkness  
the laughter was coming closer and closer until two boys came into view. They were running around laughing and playing; singing a song as old as time. Riiku look into the darkness as hard as she could but she couldn't make out the boys vary well; that is until one of the boys, the younger one, stopped in front of her.  
"H-hello....." she said  
"Hi..." the young boy said  
"Sora wait up!!" the other one cried  
When the other boy was standing right beside the boy called Sora, he stopped dead and so did Riiku. It was like looking into a mirror only this reflection was male not female and he was muscular and handsome. He looked at her for a long time until his friend elbowed him.  
"Hay Riku, what's up?" Sora asked  
Riku didn't answer and mainly stared Riiku up and down for another 2 or 3 minutes before shaking his head and backing up a little. He looked at Sora before speaking; Riiku could only hear a few words. She heard something like "She......looks.......me.........hair color......eye color......don't know her.........let's find out......." She looked at the two boys like they had two heads and she seemed lost in her own world.  
"Hi again..." Sora said smiling  
Riiku muttered under her breath about how she was sorry to have met him and didn't like his friend Riku whose name was close to her's and he was kind of freaking her out. But he didn't hear her so she sighed and smiled.  
"Hello..." she mumbled back  
"My name is Sora," he smiled as he said it "What's yours?"  
"My name is Riiku," she replied "and what is your friend's name?"  
"My name is Riku" Riku replied  
Riiku was about to say something else but there was a flash of bright light and a scream of pain escaped her lips. She could hear the others walking around and calling to each other. When the light faded Riiku was a few feet from Riku and Sora. Riku looked around and spotted both Sora and Riiku; he waved at the two of them. Once they three of them were standing together again Riku said  
"What was that?"  
Riiku shuck her head "I don't know"  
"Maybe it's time for us to wake up?" Sora suggested  
"Maybe..." Riku said thoughtfully  
Sora looked at Riiku when she said nothing.......  
"Where do you live?" he asked  
Riiku looked up into Sora's eyes "A place called Twilight Town...."  
"Twilight Town?" Riku asked  
Riiku looked taken a back by this response.  
"Why where do you live?" she asked  
Riku sifted slightly then looked at Sora who was looking at Riiku's golden locket.  
"We live on an island called Destiny Island....ever heard of it?" Riku asked  
Riiku shuck her head again "If I ever hear about it I'll ask where it is....so maybe someday we can meet!"  
"Ya!! That'd be cool; you could tell us about this Twilight Town!" Sora cried happily  
"Ya I could..." she said smiling slightly  
Riku looked around it was starting to change from darkness to half Destiny Island and half Twilight Town. Riiku saw this too and smiled. Sora looked at the part that was Twilight Town.  
"Oh cool!! Is that where you live?" he asked  
Riiku looked behind her "Yes, yes it is and that must be Destiny Island..."  
Riku nodded "Looks like it's time to say good bye Riiku....."  
"Yes, but not forever...if I'm right I'll see you guys again vary soon." Riiku said with a small smile  
Sora gave her a small hug and Riku smiled and the three of them let out a laugh of joy, for they all knew that what Riiku had said was true and that this was not Good-bye forever, merely for now and that next time they met they'd have stories for each other about their homes and friends and family. And they knew that one day soon they'd meat and they'd be able to talk and chat and hug like old friends. But for now it was time for them to part although it seemed like it would be forever even though it was only for a little bit and they'd be back together before they new it but it just seemed like too long.  
"Hold on, wait," Sora said "take this, but give it back next time you see me!! Ok?"  
What Sora handed Riiku was his crown shaped necklace.  
"Oh Sora I couldn't take this!!" Riiku cried  
"Just take it..." he muttered  
Riiku tuck the necklace from Sora and hugged him!  
"Ok well then it's time for you to go...." Riku said  
Riiku waved good-bye and faded away into the darkness.

Riiku woke up in the Twilight of dawn, and smiled to herself, she looked out the window it was a cloudless sky and it looked like it would be a good sunny day. She felt her neck and was taken a back when she felt the crown shaped necklace that Sora had given her.  
"I-It was real?" she shouted  
She feel off her bed and hit her head, a tear escaped her eye.  
"Ow...." she said "Sora.....Riku.....we'll meet someday, I just know it."

To Be Continued…

Ending theme: Bleach ending theme #1


	5. Kat Dietz

Day Five: Kat Dietz

Starting theme: Full Moon Theme Song

Riiku headed out of her house after a yelling fight with her adopted mom, she ran out side she was so mad. She had her mind on…other matters…matters involving her dream made real. As she walked down the street, head bowed in thought, she did not see the girl. She and the girl ran right into each other, Riiku fell over and the girl fell on top of her lag.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" the girl mumbled

"No, No it's my fault…" Riiku muttered

The girl looked over Riiku and then got up, brushing herself off as she did so. She then reached down to help up Riiku. Riiku brushed away her hand.

"So…erm…what's your name?" the girl asked sheepishly

"My name's Riiku! Why what's yours?" she asked

"My name's Kat, Kat Dietz!" Kat said with a smile

Riiku looked over this girl called Kat; she was pretty, with short brown hair and big green eyes. She was tall and seemed very graceful when she wasn't hit by someone. Riiku smiled and turned her back on Kat, she then started to walk away.

"Hay! Wait up!! Where are you going? Can I come?" Kat cried after her

"What? You wanna come with me?" Riiku asked as she turned to face Kat again

"Yes!" Kat nodded

Riiku stopped and stared at her, nobody had ever wanted to come with her to somewhere before. Riiku thought about it a bit harder, but still she could not get her head around this, why would this girl want to come with her? After all she had just slammed into her, and she was just mean to this girl by trying to walk off. So why would this girl want to come with her. After a little bit she shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head to where she was heading. Kat's eyes lit up, she smiled and ran after her.

*****************************

Riiku led Kat to the hill where she and her friends Roxas, Axel and Naminè hung out. When they got to the top of the hill Axel was watching Naminè tickle Roxas and Roxas was trying to climb up the tree, but when Riiku came to the top of the hill everyone looked at her and then at Kat.

"Hay who's your friend Rii?" Axel asked coming over to Kat and her

"Ya Riiku! Who's the girl?" Roxas asked

Riiku looked at Naminè and smiled. She was always so silent, but when she did speak it was always more fun.

"What? You're not going to ask who the girl is too." Riiku muttered

"No…" Naminè said looking up and smiling

"Well her name is—"

"My name is Kat, Kat Dietz!"

They all looked at Riiku, who bowed her head and shifted from foot to foot. She knew by the feeling that all three of them were staring at her.

"Sorry…"she muttered

"Sorry about what Rii?" Axel asked

"Ya, because of you we have a new friend!" Roxas said smiling

Riiku looked up, and then she looked at Kat and smiled. Kat smiled back at her.

"Thanks…" Kat said

"No problem! Welcome to the group!!" Riiku cried

Kat smiled and looked 'round at everyone. Naminè got up and walked over to Kat and Riiku.

"Hello Kat. Welcome!" she said

They all started to laugh and kid around with each other.

This was one of the best days of Riiku's young life.

To Be Continued….

Ending theme: Bleach ending theme #1


	6. Andi Porter

Day 6: Andi Porter

Starting theme: Full Moon Theme Song

Riiku snapped awake, and she sat up in her bed and looked out the window. Still dark, she looked over at her clock it read: 5:59 a.m.

She got out of bed and headed down to the kitchen. There was a note on the counter it read:

Dear Riiku, I went to work don't bother waiting up I'll be at work till 10:00 p.m. Love mom

_Great_ she thought _just what I needed!_

Riiku walked back up stairs, in her purple nightgown with lime green stitching, she had to get dressed. She walked into her bedroom and started to undress, she then pulled on her short purple dress she always wore.

********************************

As Riiku headed into town people still stared at her, they still weren't over Hayne's death yet. She walked right past everyone head held high, but she stopped when she reached the Accessory Shop. The woman turned around and smiled.

"Oh, Hello Riiku! How are you?" The Woman said

"Oh I'm good Mrs. Porter" Riiku said

"That's good!" Mrs. Porter said

Riiku saw that there was a girl in the back of the shop; she looked about 15 with long brown hair but there was blonde in it. She had hazel eyes (she saw this when she turned side ways) and she looked about 2 feet smaller than Roxas (one foot smaller then her).

"Um…Mrs. Porter who's that?" Riiku asked pointing to the girl

"Oh she's my daughter Andi Porter." Mrs. Porter said smiling

"Oh…" she replied

Andi came over as soon as she heard her name said by her mother. Her mother turned to her muttered something in her ear and wondered off into the back of the shop. Now Riiku was left with Andi.

"Hi." Andi muttered

"Erm….Hi Andi" Riiku muttered back

"What can I help you with?" She asked

"Um I just came to see the new stuff…" Riiku said

"Well then….here they are!" she said

Riiku looked down at all the rings, anklets, bracelets and necklaces. How beautiful they looked in the sunlight. The jewels in the silver and gold and other metals sparkled in the light and made them look oh so beautiful. Riiku looked up at Andi because she had muttered something.

"Excuse me?" She asked

"Hm….? Oh I wasn't talking to you…" Andi replied

Riiku looked at her for a long time before going back to looking at the many accessories in the box. Riiku looked up again 5 min later. Andi didn't look too happy about having to work.

"Andi?" Riiku said

"Ya?" She replied

"You see there's this group of kids starting to form together and I was wondering if you'd like to join in." Riiku said really fast

Andi stared at her for along time before looking side ways and shrugging.

"Nothing better to do around here. Might as well" She said

She went into the back and talked to her mom about going with a friend of hers. Her mother looked at Riiku and smiled, she then told her daughter something and Andi came bouncing out of the shop.

"Ok take me to this group!" She said

"Um…ok" Riiku said leading her to the hill

Riiku was bored and lonely most of the time when she wasn't with her friends. Her house was always empty and she didn't have a boyfriend or brother to look after. So she spent a lot of time on that hill they made the hang out. So when she wasn't there she was out looking for new kids to hang out with. Andi just happened to be one of them.

The girls walked to the train station and hopped onto the next train to the other part of town, where Twilight Hill was. The girls walked around that part of town, visiting the wonders of it. The Fountain, The wall that balls come out of, the tunnel that howls. They even got some sea salt ice cream, all before heading up the hill. When the girls got there only Roxas and Axel were there.

"Hay guys!" Riiku called

The boys turned to see who'd called to them and when they saw it was Riiku they smiled and waved. Riiku studied Axel a bit more then usual, he'd been disappearing every night for the past few weeks she'd known him. At first it didn't concern her, but then he came back with a cut on his arm and other injuries.

"What?" he asked when he caught her staring at him for the 5th time that afternoon.

"Nothing" she replied

By this time everyone was there and everyone was talking and waiting for the sun to set, even Andi was talking and laughing. Riiku looked over at Roxas; he was sitting on the railing and staring at nothing. Riiku got up and sat beside him; he looked over at her and smiled, but it was one of his sad smiles not one of the ones she liked.

"What's wrong?" she asked

Roxas looked at the others, they were in a group talking, and he then looked at Riiku. He smiled again and shook his head.

"I wish I could tell you…" he said in a sad tone

"But _WHY_ can't you tell me?" she asked

He stared at her in silence incidentally thinking if he should tell her or not.

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again and turned towards the now setting sun.

"I…I promised I wouldn't tell…" he said

"But…" she mumbled

Roxas smiled but he didn't look at her, he kept staring at the setting sun. Riiku looked at the others; they were further down watching the sunset. Riiku looked at the setting sun and then back at Roxas.

"Stop medaling, Riiku" it was Axel's voice

Riiku turned her head to the left only to find Axel standing there; staring up at the sky. He didn't look at her he only looked at the sky.

"I don't want you medaling in my life…" He said

Riiku looked at him in shock; it really hurt to hear him say that. He looked at her and she saw in his eyes that he was just trying to protect her. But from what she didn't know…

Riiku nodded and Axel smiled.

Andi came up behind Riiku and hugged her.

"Thanks for taking me here," She said "and thanks for letting me be your friend!"

"It was no problem Andi….." was the last thing Riiku said before heading home

"Riiku!" someone called

"**RIIKU!!!**" they called again

Riiku turned around and Roxas and Axel came running up to her.

"What's up?" she muttered

"Nothing…..Nothing at all." the two boys said together

Roxas grabbed Riiku's hand and Axel put his arm around his two best friends.

To Be Continued…

Ending theme: Bleach ending theme #1


	7. The Final Day

**Day 7: The Final Day**

Starting theme: Full Moon Theme Song

It was a rainy day and it was gloomier than usual, Riiku stared up at the gray clouds and sighed. She had always hated rainy days because of the rain and gloom they brought. She wished the others would hurry up and meet her in the town square like they had said. She'd been standing there for over 2 hours and was staring at everything and anything, she let her thoughts wondered. The first thing she thought about was the adoption center she lived in for 4 years. The second thing she thought about was her adopted mother. She was tall and beautiful; she had bright blonde hair and bright green eyes. Next her thoughts went to her adopted father before her parents got divorced. He was tall too; he had brown hair and blue eyes. She then let her thoughts wonder back to when her parents yelled and said they were going to divorce; she remembered crying and running out of the house and hiding in the park. She then remembered crying until a boy sat beside her and told her everything would be ok …Malixs Haven…yes that was the boy's name. Riiku opened her eyes; she was crying.

"Why do I always remember the bad stuff in my life?" she muttered to herself

"I don't know about bad stuff Rii!" Axel said

Riiku turned around to see everyone standing behind her; Roxas, Axel, Naminè, Kat, and Andi. She smiled and wiped away the remaining tears on her face.

"What's up?" Roxas asked looking at her closely

"Nothing…" She replied

Riiku turned away from her friends smiling; but then her smile was wiped off her face. Standing in front of her was…Malixs Haven; the little boy she had known as a child, the one that had the light colored skin, untidy short smooth silver hair and the hypnotic blue eyes. He was standing there only he was 15 and he still had the light colored skin, but the once untidy short smooth silver hair was now untidy long smooth silver hair and his hypnotic blue eyes were shining and his lean and tall body looked beautiful in the falling rain. Riiku stood there staring at him.

"M-Malixs?" she whispered

"Ya nice of you to remember Rii." He said

Riiku stared at him, she said nothing but she didn't seem very happy being called 'Rii' by Malixs.

"So Rii how have you been?" Malixs asked

"Erm…things have been—who am I kidding? I missed you." She said

"That's sweet Rii." He said

Riiku frowned at this last comment; she looked at Axel and Roxas. They looked like they were about to blow up. '_Rii'…since when was I 'Rii" to Malixs? _She thought _what's going on…what happened 6 years ago? After mom and I moved, what happened to you…Malixs?_

"**OK THAT'S ENOUGH! CAN'T YOU SEE SHE DOSEN'T LIKE YOU CALLING HER 'RII'!?**" Axel yelled the irritation showing in his voice

"**YA!**" Roxas yelled next the irritation in his voice showing too

Before Riiku knew what was happening, Axel and Roxas charged at Malixs. The boys went full force at him, Roxas with his keyblade and Axel with his weapon. Riiku watched in horror as Malixs took both Axel and Roxas down in one blow. Riiku stared at his sword; it was black and red.

"M-Malixs, what happened to you?" Riiku asked stepping forward weakly

"What do you mean Rii?" He asked narrowing his eyes

"I mean where did you get that sword?" she asked

"Oh you mean the Demon Fang?" He asked eyes still narrowed

"Ya" She said taking a step closer to him

"That information is off-limits!" He said stepping closer to her sword at the ready

Riiku was pushed back by Roxas and Axel suddenly, the other girls were crowded around her.

"Stay back Rii!" Axel said whipping blood off his chin

"Y-Ya he's dangerous!" Roxas said holding his self up

"Don't be silly guys," Riiku said laughing "I grew up with…"

Riiku fell on to her butt holding her shoulder, she was bleeding. Malixs had cut her on the shoulder; she looked up into his blue eyes with a blank stare, tears in her eyes.

"M-M-Malixs?" she whispered

He smiled at her teasingly as if to say "Show me why I wasted my time with you!", but Axel and Roxas attacked him. They were knocked backwards again, Roxas coughed up blood and Axel was trying to pull himself back up before Malixs attacked the others. Malixs went to attack Riiku with another blow but Roxas ran in front of her taking it in full. He fell in front of Riiku; she had been splattered by his blood.

"ROXAS!!" She screamed

"I-I-I'm o-okay R-Riiku!" He said pulling himself back up

The two boys, badly wounded, stood in front of the others, protecting them; well Malixs toyed with them. Riiku could tell that he was only using 10% of his strength by doing so.

"Roxas!" Axel called as he jumped at Malixs

"Axel," Roxas nodded "Let's do this Malixs! Give me your best!"

"What ever you say Rox-as!" Malixs called running at him

"**STOP!!**" Riiku shouted getting in the way of the two boys and holding out her arms

Malixs and Roxas slid to a stop 2 sec before hitting Riiku.

"Hay! What's the big idea--" Malixs died off as Axel hit him

The two of them struggled for a few minutes before Roxas got into the mix, Riiku watched in horror trying to stop it all. Roxas got up and dusted himself off after getting knocked off his feet by Malixs, Malixs was just about to knock Roxas down again, when the earth started to quake. The rain had stopped long ago and all of a sudden all around them people were screaming and yelling and running. Her friends were starting to get up and they were looking around at all the people running. The 6 friends started to get separated, but Riiku was desperate. Desperate to cling on to the only good memories she had.

"**MEET A THE HILL!**" she cried

"**OKAY!**" Everyone shouted back

Riiku was too weak to get up and everyone was gone, but then she felt someone grab her around the waist and pull her up, she looked behind her to see Malixs.

"You gotta keep moving Riiku." He said

"Malixs!" She cried wrapping her arms around his neck

He was back the boy she knew as a kid was back or for now he was, tears streamed down her face; she kept thinking _He's back! He's back! Oh 6 years and he finally back!_

Malixs looked down at Riiku; she seemed to still be the same old cry baby little girl he had known as a kid. He smiled at this thought and stroked her hair the way he had the first day he met her.

**(Flash back)**

"_What's wrong?" he asked_

_She raised her head, tears streaming down her face. He jumped back a bit when she flung herself at him. She sobbed into his shoulder; muttering something about her father. Malixs looked at her and smiled slightly. He stroked her hair comfortingly; she turned her head to the side and looked up at him._

"…"

"_Why all the tears?"_

"_... My father is leaving my mother and me…"_

"_Oh…" he said still stroking her hair_

_She didn't say anything more then that, she stayed in his arms a bit longer before pulling away muttering sorry and getting up. She had her back to him when she said her name._

"_My name is Riiku…"_

_Malixs looked at her; she had short/long silver hair and he remembered her eyes were mint green colored, he smiled._

"_My name is Malixs!"_

"_Malixs?" she said_

"_Ya," he said smiling with his arms crossed "You know what…I like you let's be friends!"_

_She turned around and stared at him, she then smiled._

"_Ok!"_

**(End of Flash back)**

Malixs snapped back into the present, he smiled down at Riiku. He pushed her away from him just a bit and grabbed her hand. Nodding his head towards where they were heading.

Riiku looked at him and smiled.

"Let's get moving!" he said

"Right!" she said half running half being dragged behind Malixs

*********

They were at the train station, waiting for the train that would take them to the hill, when they were attacked by nobodies and heartless. Malixs took out his sword and got ready to fight. Riiku stood behind him waiting for the train. Just as the train pulled up over 80 nobodies and heartless were surrounding them.

"Riiku get on the train!" he yelled fighting the heartless and nobodies at the same time

"No! I won't leave you here!" she replied

"Listen to me Riiku, I know you said everyone to meet there, but I'm dangerous!!" He said

"No! No you're not!" she cried

"Yes I am…Riiku go! Save yourself!" Malixs said turning slightly to look at her

"But!" Riiku started

"I'll catch up…" he said

"…"

"But what if something goes wrong," she said tears showing in her eyes "What if you get hurt or killed or something?"

"I won't get hurt…" he said

"No! I absolutely will not go!" Riiku said holding her ground

"**JUST GO,**" Malixs shouted knocking back a heartless away from Riiku "**YOU'LL GET HURT!!**"

"No I won't," she cried "I don't wanna go Malixs! Please come with me!"

"Still the same old girl I use to know," he said shaking his head "I can't I have to hold them off and you have to go now!"

He grabbed Riiku by the hand and dragged her over to the train, she fought him a bit, and he pushed her in the train just as it pulled off. He headed back to the fight and got ready to knock the heartless and nobodies down, he turned around to make sure she was still on the train and he caught the look in her eyes, they said 'Do you promise this time? Do you promise you'll be ok?' but she still stood with the door open watching him until half way down the track then she closed the door and he was left alone to fight.

"I promise…" was all he said aloud to himself before attacking the heartless and nobodies

************************************

Riiku got off the train when it reached the other part of town. It was worse there then it was in the other part of town. Some of the buildings had fallen in and the ground was cracked. She looked back at the train, she still saw Malixs standing there fighting.

She shook her head and headed down the stairs carefully, trying not to fall down them. She ran through the streets of the town, she was almost to the hill when she was attacked by a group of heartless. She lied there on the ground waiting to die when suddenly the heartless all disappeared. She heard a voice:

"Get to the hill!"

She did not wait to see who it was but ran up the path to the top of the hill. She reached the top expecting to see everyone there, but no one was there but her. She sat on the ground and waited, a few minutes later she heard foot steps behind her. She turned around hoping to see the others but came face to face with a black hooded figure. She scrambled to her feet, never taking her eyes off the strange man.

"W-Who are you?" she asked

"……."

"What do you want?"

"What do I want?" the man repeated her

She nodded

"I want you to come with me," he said "My boss has need for you…"

"N-need for me?" she asked

The man nodded

"Ok…I won't go with you until I know your name." she said

"My…name?" he said

Riiku looked at him ready to fight with her bare hands

"My name is Demyx…" he said

"Demyx?" Riiku repeated him

"Yes." Demyx said

She blinked and smiled mockingly

"Where did you come from," she said "What do you want with me?"

"I came from Organization XIII," he said "and we need your power!"

" Power?"

"Yes, you posses great power, over Riku and his heart…"

She looked at him for a long time before saying anything else

"If you want my power over Riku, you'll have to make me go by force!"

"Ugh…..why do I always have to do the fighting?" Demyx said to himself with a sigh

Riiku got into a ready stance, and Demyx called out his Sitar, he then called out some water things. Riiku took many hits and got knocked around a lot; she also hit Demyx a bit. Riiku went for another hit to Demyx's face, but was knocked really hard in the head by one of Demyx's things, she hit the ground hard and stared dazed up at Demyx. The last thing she remembered seeing was Demyx opening a portal and leaning over her and then someone pushing him out of the way and he leaned over her and smiled, _Who? W-what? Malixs? No it can't be Malixs is still fighting! Then who...is he Malixs' nobody? _The nobody smiled down at her, he picked her up and headed for a different portal.

"My name is Maxsus," Maxsus said "You don't know me but I know you, I even know who your friends are."

"W-What?" was all she had time to say before everything went……..black

To Be Continued…

Ending theme: Bleach ending theme #1


	8. Destiny Island

Chapter 1: Destiny Island

Starting theme: Full Moon wo sagashite: Smile Smile

Riiku felt like she was falling, falling through the sky and then she felt like she was falling through water. It became harder to breath; she thought she was going to die until 4 sets of strong hands pulled her out of the salty water and on to dry land. She started to open her eyes, squinting against the bright sun. She sat up and looked round the beach; she was wet and she hurt in many places. She started to panic, where was she, where were her friends, what happened to Maxsus…and Malixs and what happened to her home? She scrambled to her feet and just about hit a brown spiky haired boy in the head; she then saw he had blue eyes. She looked around more closely and saw a boy with long silver hair and green eyes like hers, a girl with short red hair and purple-blue eyes, a girl with purple hair and deep green eyes, a girl with reading glasses red hair and blue eyes, a girl with black hair with white streaks and green eyes and some other people too. She looked from one person to the other, her gaze stopped at the two boys at the end next to the girl with purple-blue eyes. Riiku reached into her shirt and pulled out a golden crown pendent, Sora's eyes lit up and Riku stared at her with mild surprise.

"This is yours Sora…" she said handing the pendant to him

"Thanks!" He said smiling

"I waited a long time to meet you Sora…and Riku." She said bowing her head at each boy

Sora blushed when he saw the look on Kairi's face, he looked at Riku and then at the other kids. He grabbed Riiku's hand and Riku's hand and pulled them both over to the hidden place at the base of the big tree.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked Riiku

"….I don't really know" Riiku said

"You don't know?" Riku said with a smug smile

Riiku looked out at the sea, the waves rolled over the dry sand and onto the beach. _This island is so beautiful!_ Riiku thought looking again to the sea. The sun was still beating down and it took her a minute to realize Sora was talking to her.

"Hmm?"

"I said where did you come from?" Sora muttered

"I-I don't really remember…" she said

"Tell me the last thing you remember Riiku." He replied

"The last thing?"

Riiku told Sora and Riku about the fight with the man and being saved by Maxsus. She stopped when she reached the part of her feeling like she was falling.

"…and that's as much as I can remember…" Riiku said looking down at her feet

She couldn't remember her friends anymore…their names and faces were gone, where she came from was a blank in her mind. She suddenly felt lost and enmity inside, she felt like crying but she didn't. How could she? She was too sad to cry.

***********************

Over the next week or so Riiku would go to the island in Sora's boat, sometimes Riku's. She'd go to the sea next to the strange island that Riku was always on and just hang out there talking to him. She had made many new friends over that time even when she was sad and lost; but she slowly began to smile again. She smiled and laughed the most with Sora, Riku and Kairi and she played with them almost every day too, they were everything to her. But she didn't really talk to them about stuff like she did to Kami, Ayame and Dawn; these were her girls. The people she went to just to talk and they hung out together too, well sometimes. Kami, 14, tall girl and her purple hair is how you can tell who she is; Ayame, 14, her reading glasses are a dead give away and finally Dawn, 13, it's her black hair and white streaks that give her away. These girls were her friends, no they were her best friends, but something was wrong being on the islands. She felt _TOO_ connected to Riku for some unknown reason and one day Kami questioned her about her relationship with Riku.

"Riiku we can all tell that something is going on between you and Riku!" Kami said putting her hands on her hips

"W-What?" Riiku said blushing

"Well, when you see Riku you either say hi or turn tail and run when he walks toward you" Kami replied matter-of-factly

"I do not…" Riiku said crossing her arms

"Yes you do! Doesn't she Dawn…Ayame?" Kami shot back

"…well she hasn't done it for a long time…" Ayame replied

"…" Dawn smiled

Kami looked at Dawn, smiled then shook her head. She did this a lot, mostly when Dawn didn't say a word. They were close, all of them. They were like sisters.

"Guys really there is, for the last time, nothing between me and Riku!" Riiku said getting up and walking off down the beach

************************************

Riiku walked down to the other side of the island, she looked at the Ocean as she walked. It was so beautiful; the sun was shining, the sky was blue and the waves were calm. She stopped and looked behind her; Sora, Riku and Kairi were sitting on a raft that was on the beach. Sora and Riku were talking about the plans they had, had for many weeks now and Kairi was packing food into a sack.

"But how far will a raft take us?" Sora asked

"Who knows?" Riku said "If we have to, we'll think of something else."

Riiku walked up behind Riku and through her arms around his neck; Riku looked behind him and then toppled off the raft in shock. Riiku looked down at him and smiled a big smile. Sora laughed and Kairi giggled.

"Nice one Riiku!" Sora cried

"Thanks!" Riiku said laughing herself "So what'cha doing?"

"We were just talking about our raft…" Kairi said smiling

"Oh--" Riiku trailed off because just then Dawn and Ayame came running down the beach calling her name

"R-Riiku thank god we found you!" Dawn cried "We have a problem!"

"What?" Riiku, Riku, Sora and Kairi asked at the same time

"I-It's Kami!" Dawn cried

"What about her!?" Riiku shouted

"She went under the water! She just sort of looked at us and then 'SPLUSH'" Dawn cried "We tried to find her but we couldn't!"

"WHAT!?" Riiku shouted running off down the beach fallowed by Riku, Sora, Kairi, Dawn and Ayame

Riiku and the others reached where Dawn, Ayame and Kami had been playing. She jumped into the water as soon as she reached the beaches edged. Riiku swam right to the deepest part and then dove under the surface. She kept pushing through the cold water. _I've gotta keep going! _She thought to herself I_ gotta find her!_

She plunged deeper and deeper into the water; she pushed herself farther down until her lungs burned.

_Oh! Feel dizzy!_ She thought to her-self again _can't go too much farther!_

She started to see spots when she saw her, Kami lying there at the bottom of the ocean; held down by some sort of rope or rock. She pushed herself just a bit more and reached Kami just as she blacked out from lack of air.

_*****************************************_

Sora stared out at the ocean where Riiku had gone under 2 min ago. He looked over at the others still standing on the beach; they all looked so worried about her. Sora took another step closer to where Riiku went under; the water was calm and cold where he was, but he still wanted to go after her.

"Riku can't we go after her?"

"…maybe it would be a good idea!" Kairi called to Sora

Sora turned around and looked at Riku, nodding his head to tell Riku to join him. Riku nodded and walked up beside him. Then together Riku and Sora dove under the water and after Riiku and Kami. Sora and Riku pushed farther under the surface of the water.

About half way down Riku stabbed Sora in the ribs with his elbow, to tell him that he could see them. Sora turned and saw them too, then nodding to each other they swam down to them. Each boy took a girl, Riku took Riiku and Sora took Kami. Then swam to the surface and lifting the girls to safety. Kairi looked down at the girls as the others crowded around.

"Riiku…Kami?" Kairi whispered

Sora pushed Kairi out of the way and began pushing down on Riiku's chest; Dawn did the same to Kami.

"Common Riiku!" Sora cried

"Kami! Please wake up!" Dawn whispered wiping tears from her eyes

Dawn backed away and looked at her two friends lying motionless on the beach. Sora still pushed with all he had, wiping away tears here and there. And just when Sora started to give up hope on both girls, they coughed and then turned over hacking up water.

**********************************************************

Riiku looked over at Kami and then at Sora; she blinked a few times and then stared out at the ocean.

"Are you alright Riiku?" Sora asked putting a hand on her shoulder

"…….I don't know" she replied turning her eyes from his gaze

Sora looked her up and down to make sure she was alright and then let go of her, he turned calling Riku and Kairi to fallow him. Kairi turned to look at Riiku before fallowing her friends off down the beach, leaving the four girls alone.

"…what was that all about Riiku?" Kami asked coming over to her

"…"

"Are you feeling alright Riiku?" Dawn asked

"…"

"Riiku?" Ayame muttered

"…"

"Riiku what's wrong? What was with you back there?" Kami asked

"…I…I don't know, I just felt so… so strange" She said "…like I was looking at someone else"

The three girls looked at each other with worried looks, as they watched Riiku retreat to the little Island Riku could always be found on.

"…what's…wrong with Riiku?" Kami asked more to herself then the others

"I…don't know" Ayame said shaking her head

"…I wonder what Riiku's past was like" Dawn said "If we knew that we might be able to help…"

To be continued…

Ending theme: Full Moon wo sagashite: Eternal Snow


	9. My…Past?

Chapter 2: My…Past?

Starting theme: Full Moon wo sagashite: Smile Smile

Riku sat on the odd tree and stared out at the horizon where the sea met the sky. She couldn't understand why she'd been like that with Sora. She didn't know him that well, so why did she fell like she'd known him for so long? And why did his touch make her squirm? What was wrong with her? She was so lost in though she didn't hear Kairi come up behind her.

"Riiku?" she said

Riiku didn't reply. Kairi walked up beside her and sat down. She looked at Riiku and could tell she wasn't all there, so she began to speak more to herself then Riiku.

"You know it's ok if you don't remember…" Kairi started "no one hates you for it…it's not like you asked to be here…" she paused before continuing

" I don't know what you're going through and I wish I did" she said "because I wanna be there for you…I don't know what happened back there, but I'm here if you need me."

Kairi stopped and stared out at the ocean. Riiku came back out of her head and looked at Kairi, who looked back. The two girls smiled at each other and laughed.

"You know I don't care if I ever remember…" Riiku said wiping a tear from her eye "My past."

"Hay, Riiku! Kairi!" came a familiar voice

The two girls turned around and saw Sora running at them with Riku bringing up the rear. Riiku jumped up and almost fell into the water below, if it wasn't for Kairi grabbing her arm. Riku was half laughing his butt off and half trying to pull her up by her wrist. Sora was in the water underneath her ready to catch her if the others let go by accident. Kami, Dawn and Ayame came running over to help too.

"OW!" Riiku cried as Riku tugged harder

"Sorry." He mumbled

Just then Kairi, who was pulling her other arm, slipped and lost her footing and fell. Riiku reached down and grabbed her hand. Kairi looked up and smiled.

"Ugh! Too-Heavy!" Riku cried just as his hand slipped

"AAAA—oof" Riiku cried as she was caught by Sora

Then Kairi came crashing down on top of Riiku and Sora toppled over into the water, with Riiku on her stomach lying across his lags. Riiku looked up at Sora, Sora looked at her and everyone laughed including Riiku.

"Man!" Sora cried "That was fun!"

"Yep!" Riiku cried

**********************************************************

**(Dream)**

_Her eyes spotted a red haired boy, age 19, sitting on the railing over the train tracks far be low, watching the sun set. His hair was beautiful next to the orange and yellow and pink sky. She smiled slightly at the sight , and then looking up she saw a boy, age 14, with messy blonde spiky hair, and deep blue eyes like the sea, she was lying on his lap. He looked down at her and smiled, he had a genital hand that brushed the bandage that was now on her forehead.  
"Thank you..." Riiku mumbled  
"No problem..." The boy muttered back  
"You know you gave us a fright," The red haired boy said jumping off the railing and walking over to her "I mean Roxas and I saw you fall over, so we brought you here."  
He finished and then began pacing back and forth; he looked over at her every few minutes waiting for her to say something.  
"Um...ok. Well thank you for saving my life, not that I deserve it..." Riiku said moving a bit  
"Roxas did the bandaging, I just carried you, and you're heavy by the way," The red hair boy said "Oh my names Axel! A.X.E.L got it memorized?"  
"Um ok, Axel and Roxas. My names Riiku!" She muttered  
"Nice to meet you Riiku!" Axel said joyously  
"Yes..." Roxas said with a slight smile  
Riiku couldn't help but laugh as she sat up, she couldn't help but be drawn to Roxas and Axel, and she couldn't help but think about the death of Hayne, she couldn't help but cry and she just couldn't help but be herself.  
"Hay, hay why the tears?" Axel asked looking shocked  
"I'm-I'm sorry....I put you-you th-through so much trouble!! I....killed H-Hayne!!" Riiku cried  
"It was a fight! He knew it was possible for him to die in it!" Roxas said angrily  
"R-Really?" Riiku sniffed  
"Yes!" Axel said sternly  
with that she stayed silent for what seemed like hours; she stared at the setting sun, eyes sparkling, and hair flowing in the light wind.  
"Why...why don't we be friends?" Roxas asked  
"Ya!" Axel agreed  
Riiku looked at them then back at the setting sun that had turned the sky a deep red by this time.  
"Alright...let's" Riiku said softly_

**(Dream End)**

Riiku snapped awake. She looked around her bedroom and then got up and walked out onto the balcony. She looked out at the island on the other side of the ocean and smiled. Just then she heard a knock on her door, she turned around and opened it. There standing is the door way was Riku.

"…"

"Hey." He stated flatly

"…Hi…" Riiku mumbled

That's when Riku looked right into her eyes. He stared at her with his green eyes, which were so much like hers.

"Are you ok?" he asked in a stern voice

Riiku considered the question carefully and then smiling she simply said

"Yep."

Riku continued to stare at her; she realized that he didn't buy it. Riku looked at the balcony door that was opened.

"What were you doing out there?" he asked pointing to the open balcony doors

"Hm? Oh nothing just needed fresh air…" Riiku said looking at the balcony

Riku seemed to buy this one and nodded. Then saying good night again, he turned around and headed back down the hallway to his room. Riiku closed the door and leaned agents the back of it with a sigh.

"What am I going to do…" she mumbled to herself

She looked out of her bedroom window. She wondered what that dream was about. Who were those boys? They seemed so familiar to her. She sunk down to her knees and began to cry.

***************************************************_  
_

Ayame was standing on the beach waiting for Riiku to come with Riku. She looked out at the ocean and could see the town and houses of the people in the town. And up at the sun, which was rising higher and higher in the sky and Ayame was afraid that Riiku would not come. Just as she was about to head for her boat, Riku and Riiku pulled up to the dock. Ayame ran over to Riiku.

"Good Morning Riiku!" she said smiling

"Morning…" Riiku muttered

"Guess What!" Ayame cried happily

"What?" Riiku asked

Ayame grabbed Riiku's hand and took off down the beach with her. Leaving Riku looking disapprovingly as they ran off. Meanwhile Riiku was working hard to keep up with Ayame the best she could. Finally they stopped at the usual hang out spot for Ayame, Dawn and Kami. Ayame walked up to a tiny black lap top and motioned for Riiku to come join her.

"I did a search on your name in the people data base…" she muttered "But your name was not found…Riku's was…"

"…"

"Then I did a search on Riku's name in a different data base…," Ayame said, "But his didn't come up…your's did…"

"…," Riiku looked at the computer, "So…I'm not a real person?"

Ayame looked back at her computer. She didn't want to think that Riiku was not human and could not stay here on the Island. Ayame didn't want Riiku to leave; she would do all she could to make sure she doesn't leave.

"I did these searches to find out more about your past." Ayame said with a smile.

"My…past?" Riiku looked surprised.

Ayame nodded, "Yep!"

"…"

"What? Is something wrong?" Ayame asked.

"…no…" Riiku said.

Riiku got up and walked over to the opening of the cave hiding place. She looked out at the sky. Ayame walked up behind her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok…we just want to help…no matter what." Ayame said hugging her friend.

"Thanks…" Riiku said "I think I'll go find Riku, Sora and Kairi…"

And with that Riiku ran off down the slop to the beach below. Ayame watched as she disappeared around the bent. Then turning back to the cave she sat down and began working again.

"Ok…let's see what I can find." Ayame said.

**(Computer Screen)**

_Name: Riiku_

_Last Name: Unknown_

_Age: 15_

_Location: Destiny Island_

_House/resident: sea side house_

_Family: Unknown_

_Friends: Kami, Dawn, Ayame, Sora, Riku, Kairi_

_. . . . . . . ._

_Home World: - - -_

_Universe: Darkness_

_Home world pending . . ._

_Home world found Twilight Town . . ._

_Home world: Twilight Town_

_Family: - - -_

_Friends: - - -_

_Family and Friends pending . . ._

_Age: Confirmed 15_

_Location: - - -_

_House/residents: - - -_

_Last Name: - - -_

_Location, House/residents and Last Name pending . . ._

_Family: Unknown_

_Friends: Roxas, Axel, Malixs, Kat, Andi . . ._

_Location found . . ._

_Location: Destiny Island . . . confirmed_

_House/residents found . . ._

_House/residents: Sea Side House . . . confirmed_

_Last Name pending . . ._

_. . . . . . found_

_Last Name: Kuni . . . adopted mom's last name_

**(Computer screen end)**

"…" Ayame sighed.

Ayame bent over her computer at the words that cam up next on the screen. _Darkness Twilight Town . . . Destroyed . . . all inhabitants dead . . . some may have got off in time . . . so far none have been found . . . _The words striked as odd to her, why would they want to find the survivors?

"Unless," Ayame muttered, "they're planning on catching the survivors for something horrible…"

She looked out the small whole and noticed the sun going down. She looked at the laptop and knew she had to take it with her; she couldn't let Riiku see the info on it. Not until she found out what was going on. She ran over to the laptop and saved the work she'd found on it. Then picking it up she ran out the cave entrance.

**************************************************

Ayame was just in time to catch Riiku as she got into Sora's boat. Riiku waved, but Ayame was too deep in thought. Ayame climbed into her boat and began home.

"I'll talk to Dawn about this tomorrow…" She muttered to herself

To be continued. . .

Ending theme: Full Moon wo sagashite: Eternal Snow


	10. Darkness

Chapter 3: Darkness

Starting Theme: Full Metal Alchemist begging theme 1

"DAWN!" Ayame came off 'round the corner.

Dawn was calmly tending to the flowers of the Island; she raised her head at the sound of her name. And then calmly set down the watering can she was holding and turned to Ayame.

"What's up?" Dawn asked.

"You'll never guess what I found on Riiku!"

"!?"

Ayame took out her laptop to show Dawn; Dawn looked at the screen and toppled onto a stump. Both girls looked at each other. Then at the laptop a seconded time.

"…," Dawn sighed, "so now how do we help her?"

"We keep trying!" Ayame said.

Dawn nodded and told Ayame she'd meet up with her later because she needed to go see Kami. Ayame nodded and ran off to continue her work.

************************************************************

"Riiku?" someone said.

"???"

"Riiku!?" the voice came again.

_Who? It sounds so familiar…like a long lost friend…do I know the voice? Do I know it?_

"Riiku…"

Riiku opened her eyes to the bright sun, only to find tears running down her pale face. She sat up and looked beside her; Sora was there on his knees looking at her with concern. Riiku reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Riiku? Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yep!" Riiku smiled trying to hide her feelings.

"…" Sora looked at her with an expression the seemed to say 'Don't lie to me, what's wrong? Don't you trust me?'

"What?" Riiku asked puzzled by Sora's expression.

"Nothing." Sora mumbled as he leaned closer to Riiku.

Riiku turned a bright pink; he was leaning closer to her. What was he planning to do? She felt even weirder when Sora grabbed her arms. She closed her eyes as soon as she looked into Sora's.

"It's just you—" Sora was saying before…

"SORA! RIIKU!" came the yelled voice of Riku.

Sora was in such shock that he fell right over. He was so close to telling her; then out of no where Riku came.

"Yo, Sora why are you on the ground?" He asked.

Sora quickly scrambled to his feet. Then looking his friend straight in the eyes, he grabbed him and marched a good 25 to 30 meters away from Riiku. Riiku, who was bored, got up and went off in the other direction. Doing so as that Sora would not get another chance at WHAT ever it was that he was trying to do. She soon found herself looking for Kairi.

***********************************************************

**(Computer Screen)**

_Twilight Town history:_

_Twilight Town got its name for the beautiful sun rises and sunsets, a wonderful place to live. The Town has two beautiful parts, the city transit is free, the one part of the town has a whole in its wall that leads to the old mansion and the other has Twilight Hill._

_Twilight Town recent events:_

_The most recent even that has happened was the apparent haunted house on the out skirts of Twilight town._

_Natural Events in Twilight Town:_

_An earthquake about 50 years back that had almost took out the whole town. It was an 8.5 on the earthquake scale. The death toile was unknown due to the many people there at the time. They're were 107 people missing for about 12 weeks, only 12 of the 107 people were found dead and 7 never found._

**(Computer Screen end)**

"Ugh! Nothing! Nothing at all," Ayame muttered angrily, "maybe I have to look for this 'darkness Twilight Town' or something?"

"Ayame?" came Dawn's voice.

"Dawn? Over here!" Ayame called back.

"Find anything?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing, I might have better luck looking for this 'Darkness Twilight Town'" Ayame muttered.

"Well we can't give up yet," Dawn said, "I have Kami looking for something at the library!"

Ayame looked at Dawn and smiled before turning back to her mad search for Riiku's home town. Dawn looked over her shoulder as Ayame tried to find the answers. Just then Dawn took the computer away from her.

"Hey! I need that!" Ayame cried.

"Let me try something…" Dawn said typing something on the computer.

**(Computer Screen)**

_Password: ***********_

………

_Search: Dark Twilight Town_

………_found_

_Darkness known as 'heartless' have destroyed this world from the inside out. Most people were found and returned to other worlds in the light. The only way to restore the world and all others is to close the door. With a key…_

**(Computer Screen End)**

"Look found it!" Dawn shouted.

"WAY TO GO," Ayame patted her on the back, "Now we can help Riiku."

"Ya."

***************************************************************

Riiku was sitting beside Kairi when Sora finally caught up to her. He stopped and watched the girls laugh and point at the fish that swam past in the water. It was a fairly hot day so the girls went swimming, Sora watched from a distance. Finally Kairi got up and headed for the boats. When Sora was sure she was gone he snuck up on Riiku, covering her eyes he muttered in her ear.

"Guess who."

"Um…Sora?" she asked.

"How'd you know?" he asked sitting beside her.

"…I just did."

At this time the sun was setting and it was becoming darker and darker. Finally Riiku got up but only because she heard her name being called.

"RIIKU!" Riku called

"I gotta go! Riku's ready to leave," she replied, "see you tomorrow."

"Riiku hurry up we've gotta go!" Riku call joining her and Sora, who was heading home too.

"See ya Sora!" Riiku and Riku said together.

Sora watched as they headed for shore, he watched until they disappeared beyond the horizon.

"Bye…"

To Be Continued…

Ending theme: Full Metal Alchemist ending theme 1


	11. Traverse Town

Chapter 4: Traverse Town

Starting Theme: Full Metal Alchemist begging theme 1

Sora sat on his bed looking out his bedroom window at the island. _Why? Why did I try to kiss her!? She's like my sister so WHY!!? It's just at that minute she looked so sad I just wanted to…_Sora thought. Just then he remembered what Kairi said when he looked up at a little wooden boat on his shelf.

"I can't wait once we set sail…it'll be great."

_Hm…ah looks like a storms coming in! The last thing we wanna do is lose our raft. _Sora thought jumping out the window. Just then Sora's mom came over to the stares and looked at them.

"Sora dinner's ready! Sora?" him mother called.

Sora arrived at the dock of the small island. He looked at the other two boats. _Hey those are Riku and Kairi's boats. That must means Riiku's here too! _Sora thought. Just then dark creature like nothing Sora ever saw before came out of the group. He took out his wooden blade and began smacking at them. _It's no use I can make solid hits._ Sora huffed. He continued running on knowing it was his only hope. He came to the place where they all used to sit together and watch the sun set. Sure enough there was Riku.

"Where's Kairi and Riiku I thought they were with you!" Sora said.

"The Door is open…" Riku mumbled.

"What!?" Sora said.

"The door is open Sora, now we can go to the outside world!" Riku said turning around to face Sora.

"What are you talking about we gotta find Kairi and Riiku!" Sora shouted.

"Kairi and Riiku are coming with us! Once we step through we may not be able to come back," Riku exclaimed, "We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back, but this may be our only chance! We can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

"Riku…" Sora began to say when darkness began to wrap its self around Riku.

Riku extended his hand to Sora and he ran for Riku's hand. But before he could reach his friends hand, Riku was gone and Sora had a strange weapon. Then Sora heard a voice from no where at all one that seemed like he knew it.

_Keyblade………Keyblade…_ It said, but before Sora could try and remember where he had heard it he was in the secret place and there in front of a door with a key whole in it was Kairi.

"Kairi?!" Sora yelled.

"So…ra…" she said as she began to turn around when a big gust of black wind blew he forward.

"Kairiii!!" Sora yelled as he tried to catch her but she went right through him.

Sora opened his eyes he was now standing on the dock. He looked around and there stand only a few meters away was Riiku.

"Riiku!" Sora called.

"Sora?" Riiku asked as she began to turn around.

The ground began to shake under both their feet and that's when he heard the voice again.

_Don't be scared. You possess the strongest weapon in the world…The keyblade the power with in you heart…_It spoke again and again the keyblade appeared in Sora's hand. Just then a dark monster rose up and knocked Sora to the ground with a thud.

"Owww…" he mumbled looking up.

When Sora looked up the large dark monster had Riiku in its very large hands. That's when it decided it wanted to fire at Sora, a giant ball of light appeared in the center of the monster where there was a large heart shaped opening. Sora began running in the other direction.

_Do not be afraid._

"Guess I have no choice I have to fight!" Sora yelled charging at the small creatures one by one.

"It's not use these little creeps they just keep coming," he yelled to himself, "I have to get rid of the big one!!"

_What should I do? Isn't this one a little too big? Even my years of fighting with Riku couldn't have helped me with THIS one…_Sora thought to himself.

_When you face a giant enemy, aim for the eyes. No one can train one's eyes…_

Sora looked up at the giant monster of a black shadow and readied himself to attack its head. _I must be out of my mind! _He thought to himself. Sora took a huge swing at its head and BAM he hit it square in the face. Sora landed on the ground in front of the monster.

"Want some more!?" Sora asked.

Just then the ground began to crack and a great wind started sucking everything up. It sucked up the monster. Sora looked up and the passed out Riiku was being sucked up too.

"RIIKU!!" Sora called trying to wake her up.

But it was too late Sora then grabbed on to a fallen tree. But the wind was too strong for Sora to keep a good hold on it and Sora soon was ripped off the tree. He was thrown up into the dark black sky.

"Gawrsh? Donald, look a star is going out!" Goofy said pointing at a star.

"…….."

"We need to find the human with the key right away," Donald muttered, "Let's hurry! Hey where's Pluto! Where'd that dog go?"

Pluto sniffed around on the ground until he stopped at Sora's feet.

"Uhnn…" Sora moaned.

Pluto licked Sora's cheek; Sora opened his eyes and muttered "What a dream…" before closing them again. Pluto slammed his front paws onto Sora's chest snapping him a wake.

"Ah! This isn't a dream. Where am I," Sora looked down at Pluto, "Say do you know where we are?"

Pluto lifted up one of his ears and speed off after Donald and Goofy. Sora walked out of the small ally and on to the street of a large town. Now Sora was even more confused; just then a man came running down the street, but he fell in front of Sora and a strange creature took his heart and the man began to disappear. More of the creature Sora saw on the island began to appear around him. He panicked and ran into an accessory shop close by.

"Welcome…hey wait a minute you're just a kid," a man was saying when he heard thuds against the door, "THEM AGAIN! DARN HEARTLESS!!"

The man pulled out an odd weapon and pointing it out the door he blasted everyone of the heartless all the while yelling "YOU DARN HEARTLESS ARE BAD FOR BUSINESS! NOW SCRAM CREEPS!!" the man turn back to Sora, he looked him over then sighed.

"Say kid you new around here," he asked, "So where'd you come from?"

"I'm not a kid and my name is Sora!" Sora shouted at the man.

"All right. All right. No need to get steamed up. Nice to meet ya, Sora!"

"So what were those things gramps?"

"The heartless, monsters that eat people's hearts," he said, "but I haven't seen them in this part of town for a long time. Must have found someone really tasty around here."

"Hey, gramps."

"What?"

"Is this another world?"

"…."

"See I was on this island and next thing I know I'm here…" Sora muttered, "And I lost track of my friends…Riiku, Riku and Kairi."

"Well this is Traverse Town a place for people who have lost their homelands," the man explained, "your friends are probably on their way here, so take a look around."

"Okay…"

"Come back if you need any help and if you don't find your friends I'll look out for ya."

"Okay gramps."

"And don't call me gramps," Cid mumbled, "The name's Cid."

"Thanks Cid!" Sora called as he headed out to find his friends.

"They'll come at you out of no where," a mean looking man said from the shadows, "As long as you continue to wield the keyblade."

"…."

"I'm sorry but I'll have to ask you to take a little nap."

"Wha--?" Sora was saying when everything went black.

To Be Continued…

Ending theme: Full Metal Alchemist ending theme 1


	12. A New Adventure Begins

Chapter 5: A New Adventure Begins

Starting Theme: Full Metal Alchemist begging theme 1

"You okay?"

"Ooh…Kairi? I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Kairi? Who's Kairi," Yuffie asked, "I'm the great ninja Yuffie!"

"…!"

"I think you over did it, Squall." Yuffie muttered.

"That's Leon!" Leon mumbled.

******************************************************

"Leeeooon!!!"

"Where are you!?"

"Excuse me? But were you sent by the king?"

"Yes."

"Oh good follow me, we need to talk."

*****************************************************

"Those things following you were Heartless" Yuffie said.

"We had to get the keyblade away from you." Leon mumbled.

"Turns out that's how they were tracking you." Yuffie said.

Mean while in the other room.

"Heartless?"

"Yes, the only thing that can defeat the heatless and seal the keyholes is the keyblade!"

In the other room.

"So this is the key?"

"Yup."

"….!!!"

"There here! Run Yuffie!"

Yuffie burst through the do and ran past Aerith. Who followed after her knowing something was up.

"I'll explain more later," Leon said, "Now follow me."

The two boys jumped out the window and down to the street where hundreds of heartless swarmed.

"So many of them," Leon sighed, "Sora there has to be a leader around her some where. Forget about these guys and go find the big one!"

"Right!" Sora cried running off to the next district.

Sora entered a larger district with a small house and two more doors one with a flame on it and one with a lock beside it. He ran down the stairs readying himself for any possible danger. Mean while Goofy looked down at Sora then turn to face some heartless.

"Gawrsh, Donald are these those heartless guys?" he asked.

"I don't know but fight, Goofy!" Donald shouted.

"I'm tryin' but—aahyoo!" he shouted as he and Donald fell on Sora.

"…!"

"THE KEY!!" they both shouted at the same time.

"Ouch!"

Just then the ground began to shake and walls began to form around all their possible exits. And then a huge heartless made out of armor came falling from the sky and hit the ground. A girl with silver hair and green eyes came popping out of its center body.

"Riiku?" Sora called.

"Wha…Sora?" She responded.

"It is you! I'm so glad you're safe!" he called to her.

"I'm happy to see you Sor---ah!!" Riiku couldn't finish what she was saying because the giant armor picked her up and dropped her back into his body.

Sora stood there staring at this huge heartless that had just eaten his friend.

"Sora help!" he could hear her voice calling to him.

"I'm coming don't worry!" he called to her.

"Hurry!!"

The giant heartless charged at him, but missed. Sora couldn't dodge it again but Goofy stepped in with his shield.

"Don't worry we'll back you up!" Donald said.

"So let's fight together!" Goofy said.

With that Sora attacked it but then he was shot by a cannon type laser and was smacked around buy the armor's hands.

"CURE!!" Donald yelled.

"Thanks." Sora said charging again at the armor.

Sora went at the armor again and again, Goofy ran holding his shield behind him, and Donald shot spells at it. But with one punch the giant armor sent all three of them flying. That was it Sora was mad now he aimed for its abdomen, Donald the hands and Goofy the feet. Sora batted at the huge heartless and finally in was destroyed. A big shiny heart popped out the top of it and Riiku popped out the bottom and into Sora's arms. She looked quite battered up; her hair was like a puff ball and she was very dizzy. She looked at the heartless and then at Sora.

"So…ra…?" She finally spoke.

"I'm glad you're okay." Sora smiled.

Sora carried her over to the steps to the second district. He set her down gently and turned to Yuffie and Leon. Donald and goofy came up beside them.

"So you were looking for me…?" he asked.

"They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the keyblade." Leon nodded.

"Hey why not join us," Goofy suggested, "We can go to other worlds on our vessel!"

"Riku and Kairi…?" Sora muttered.

"We'll find them, too!" Donald said.

"Really?" Goofy whispered.

"Who knows, but we need him to find the king!" Donald whispered back.

"Sora, go with them," Leon said, "Especially if you want to find your friends."

"….okay…" Sora muttered.

"But you can't come along looking like that," Donald exclaimed, "No frowning! No sad face, okay? SMILE! Our ship runs on happy faces!"

"Happy faces…?" Sora mumbled.

"Uh-yup! Gotta look goofy, like us!" Goofy giggled.

Sora looked down, when he brought his face back up he had the funniest, but cutest, smile on his face.

"Like this?" he asked.

"THAT'S ONE SILLY FACE!!!" Donald and Goofy laughed.

"I'll right I'll go with you guys," Sora said, "Hey, who are you guys?"

"Donald Duck, here!" Donald said

"Uh, name's Goofy!" Goofy replied

"I'm Sora!" Sora said

Just then Riiku got up and put a shaky hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora looked over at Riiku and smiled.

"Oh and this is Riiku!" he said.

"Pleasure." She said

"Common Riiku." Sora said

"WHAAAAAAT," Donald screeched, "She can't come!"

"Why not?" Sora asked angrily.

"Because she can't! Right Goofy?" Donald stated.

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe we should take her with us." He replied.

"Aw fine." Donald muttered.

They all put their hand in the center and together they said "ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL!"

To Be Continued….

Ending theme: Full Metal Alchemist ending theme 1


	13. Wonderland

Chapter 6: Wonderland

Starting Theme: Full Metal Alchemist beginning theme 1

"That little squirt took down the giant heartless!" a voice muttered in the dark.

"Such is the power of the keyblade. The child's strength is not his own." Another said.

"Turn him into a heartless. That will settle things quick enough" came another.

"Those two are the king's lackeys. A couple of bilge rats, by the look of them!" came a fourth.

"You're no prize yourself!" came a woman's.

"Shut up you-!" came the same voice again.

"Enough. The blade has chosen him," a tall woman silenced them, "Will he conquer the darkness…or will it devour him? Either way he could be quite useful…"

"All right, let's go!" Sora shouted

"Where's the ship? The port?" Riiku asked calmly while Sora jumped around her.

"Wait a second, Sora…Riiku." Donald said nodding to her.

"Huh?"

"We'll be going many places…," Donald said, "but you can't tell anyone that we're from another world!"

"Why not?" Sora asked.

"We gotta protect the world border!" Goofy smiled.

"WORLD 'ORDER', NOT 'BORDER'!" Donald shouted.

"The order of the worlds are being disrupted," Leon began, "Due to the heartless."

"Got it. What are they, anyway?" Sora asked.

"Heartless…those without hearts," Leon replied, "A researcher named Ansem filed a report on the heartless."

"I think it might help solve the mystery, but…," Yuffie said, "The report is scattered everywhere, and we can't find it all."

"What do you mean by 'everywhere'?" Sora asked.

"I mean different worlds!" she replied.

"Gawrsh! That means the king-?" Goofy said.

"Right! He might have gone looking for that report!" Donald exclaimed.

"They feed off the darkness in people's hearts," Leon said, "Watch yourselves."

"Sora…there is darkness in every heart." Riiku muttered.

"Where…," Riku asked himself, "…am I?"

Sora and the others stepped onto the gummi ship. It was huge, bigger on the inside then outside appeared to be. Straight a head was a ladder with a sign beside it that read 'Cockpit'. Beside it on both sides were strange devices of every shape, color and size.

"Welcome to our ship." Donald said.

"WOW!" Sora exclaimed.

He began running around, pull Riiku everywhere he went, touching everything.

"Wow, look at this," Sora said while he ran around, "Check this out! Cool!"

"Um Sora…" Riiku muttered.

"THAT'S ENOUGH," yelled a small voice, "Will you stop touching everything you see!"

"Huh?" he mutter nose beginning to bleed.

"Ah! Sora!" Riiku cried fussing over him.

"Down here," Said the chipmunk, "We're trying to keep this place clean! Don't make a mess, okay?"

"Those are Chip n' Dale," Donald explained, "They're the mechanics of the gummi ship."

"Hey don't call us 'those'!" Chip yelled.

"Please to me you." Dale said.

"TAKE OFF YOUR SHOSE BEFORE ENTERING THE COCKPIT!" yelled Chip.

"Okay…" Sora whimpered.

"Welcome! I'm Jiminy Cricket, captain of this ship!" Jiminy piped up.

"Everybody ready? Fasten your seatbelts." Donald called.

"Take it to full power!" called Chip.

"Aye-aye, sir!" Dale called.

"BLAST OFF!"

"Whoa…!" Sora cried in surprise.

Riiku, who had been standing in front of Sora, fell square on his lap when the ship had pulled forward. When the ship steadied out both Sora and Riiku were dizzy and looked like they were going to throw up.

"Sora! Riiku! Take a look outside." Donald said smiling.

Sora stood up and looked out the window, thousands of stars shined and sparkled. He turned and smiled at Riiku, who immediately got up and stood beside him. Her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Amazing…!" Riiku said.

"Ya, if only Riku and Kairi could see it." Sora mumbled.

"…."

"We're here." Donald called back to them.

"What already?" Sora sounded surprised.

"So…what world is it?" Riiku asked.

"It's Wonderland."

They all walked over to the exit of the ship, Donald and Goofy looked right and then left. Then they walked out of the ship followed by Sora,

"Um…guys look down!" Riiku cried,

"Huh?" The three boys looked down.

Sora reached up just as he began to fall, pull her with him. She let out a scream as she toppled out of the ship's door and down the dark whole with the others. She landed with a soft thump, she looked down and saw she had landed on Sora's lap and he had landed on Donald and Goofy.

"Ouch…" Sora mumbled.

"How come we're always landing on our…" Goofy began.

"Be quiet!" Donald cut him off.

"I will not be doing that again!" Riiku cried.

Out of no where a white rabbit came and jumped on Donald's head. The others watch as it happened and Donald became very upset.

"Oh my! Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late…I'm late!" The rabbit cried.

"What the-?" Sora asked to himself.

"Let's follow him!" Donald Shouted.

"I just know we'll regret this later." Riiku mutter under her breath.

The four friends ran after the white rabbit, they soon came to a long dark hallway. Donald pushed them on.

"Oh, dear, I'm here! I should be there! She'll have my head for sure!" the white rabbit cried.

"Wait! That darn rabbit…" Donald yelled.

"Huh?"

"He's gone," Sora cried, "Where'd he go?"

"HEY!"

"What," Sora looked shocked, "How did he get so small? This door's tiny!"

"He didn't get bigger," a voice came from below, "You're simply too big."

"Huh? Who said that!" Sora exclaimed in surprise.

"Down here!" the voice drifted up.

It was the door knob, he was the one speaking to all of them and telling them they were simply too big to fit.

"You may want to try one of the bottles on the table."

"Table?" the four friends replied in confustion

"Behind you."

The four of them turned around to see a table with two bottles on it. One was red and one was blue. Sora walked up to the table and picked up the blue bottle. It had a small note on it that read _Drink Me_ he looked over at the others a look of confustion on his child like face.

"Guess we better drink it." Riiku replied happily taking the first sip.

Everyone was surprised when she shrunk, when she was done she was less than half her original size. The others soon followed her and then once all shrunk down the four friends turned to the door.

"Now you can go in." he said swinging open.

The door opened up to a wonderful, big and beautiful garden with thousands of lovely roses of many colours and large bushes. There were archs and trees and many other things that made the garden oh-so beautiful.

"Wow." Riiku exclaimed.

"You said it..." Sora replied looking around.

"Guilty!" someone yelled.

"On what charges?" a girl asked.

"On the charge of trying to take my heart." a rather large woman replied matter-of-factly.

"But that's so unfair." the blonde haird girl whined.

"Off with her head!" the large woman shouted.

"WAIT!" Sora yelled.

The queen looked up at him in surprise, she hadn't expected to see him standing there. He was closely followed by the silver haired beauty that was Riiku. Her mint green eyes scanned over the seen that now played out before her. The light wind blew her purple dress ever so slightly, she turned to the burnette beside her with a questioning look.

"She didn't do it! The heart-" he paused at Riiku's look, "I mean, what if we can prove Alice didn't do it?"

"Very well, come back with proof and I'll let her go."

The guards grabbed Alice and threw her into a small silver cage. Sora and the others ran over to her and looked up, she was so high above them that it hurt to look up at her.

"Go find the Cheshire cat he'll know something!" she instructed them before the curtain was closed on her.

"Guess we go this way..." Riiku exclaimed pointing in the direction of the woods.

"Guess so..." Sora replied.

Riiku took off first her platnume blonde hair flashing like lightning in the sunlight. Sora followed close behind with Goofy and Donald. Riiku shot into the woods and looked around. It was a very large forest in more than one way. She turned and looked at Sora for some sign that he knew what they were looking for. But the look he gave back to her was as confused as her's.

"Let's split up, we'll cover more ground that way!" Riiku said and ran off before Sora could speak.

"WAIT! RIIKU!...come back..." Sora turned to the others.

"She'll be fine Sora." Donald reasured him.

"Yeah, h-yuck, she can take care of herself." Goofy chiamed in.

"I...I guess you're right!" Sora smiled a little.

The three boys continued inthe other direction searching for the Cheshire Cat that Alice had mentioned to them. Soon Sora started sujesting they just tell the queen about the heartless and that they had tried to steal her heart. Goofy yelled at him telling him that it would mess everything up and cause major confustion.

"Really," a voice sounded from above, "well, that may or may not be true."

"Hmmm?" Sora looked up only to find a light pink and purple cat sitting in a tree.

"The Cheshire Cat knows everything," he said simply, "all you have to do is avoid getting confused."

"THE CHESHIRE CAT!" the three boys said together.

"Here you go," he said throwing a box down to Sora, "the evidence you seek is in that box...or is it?"

Sora, Donald and Goofy looked down at the tiny white box in their hand, wondering what could possibly be inside it's four walls. Sora looked at Donald and Goofy, but they seemed to have no clue either. Sora looked up at the Cheshire Cat.

"To trust or not to trust," he said fading away, "I trust you'll decide."

"Huh...he's gone!"

"What a creepy guy!"

"I wonder what's inside," Sora opend the small box and out popped a heartless, it jumped down and ran off, "A HEARTLESS! STOP!"

"What who is that," the queen shouted, "why you-"

"Your majesty, HE'S the evidence," Sora said taking a swing at the heartless and making contact, "look out!"

"NO!" she shouted as the heartless disappeared.

"Do you see no? Alice is innocent," Sora said to her, "let her go!"

"Grrr..." she growled.

"Ya let her go!" Goofy siad lowering the cage with Donald.

"Hey you can't lower that!" one of the gaurds said.

When the cagewas lowered, the curtain opened to show a very empty cage. Where was Alice? Where had she gone? Everyone in the court was shocked. No one knew how she had gotten out or where she had went.

"Alice...?"

"Alice! Where is Alice! All of you go search for Alice," the queen yelled, "I don't care who finds her! Just do it!"

"This dosen't looks so good..." Donald murmmered.

"Gawrsh!"

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" The queen yelled.

"Uh...let's go look for Alice and Riiku!" Sora shouted running back into the woods.

Riiku walked through the large forest. Everything was huge! Or maybe she was just really tiny. She was starting to think splitting up wasn't her best idea. She had no way of protecting herself from heartless. She didn't have a keyblade like Sora and she couldn't do magic like Donald. And worse of yet she was lost in this big forest. She decided to sit down and rest for a bit. She was tired, she must have been walking for hours and hours. Or maybe that's just how it felt. She wished Sora would come find her, but that was a dumb wish. She got up and started to walk on again. A few minutes later she heard rustling behind her. She turned around thinking it was Sora, Donald and Goofy. But to her surprise two boys dressed in all black from head to toe stepped out. She backed up, startled and scared. The smallest of the boys stepped closer. His hand was extened out reaching for her, Riiku finally stepped back so far she tripped over a log and hit the ground. the boy rushed forward to make sure she was ok as well as the taller one. This scared her even more she got to her feet and took off running leaving the boys in the dust. She wasn't watching where she was going and slammed into something hard. They both hit the ground.

"Ow..." Sora muttered rubbing his head.

"Oh Sora, it's you!" Riiku cried happily.

"Uh...yeah who were you expectiong?" he asked.

'These guys-oh never mind, it's nothing." She replied smiling.

"Well alright..." Sora grinned

"So why are you here Sora," Riiku asked, "what about Alice?"

"She's missing and that queen is crazy," Sora muttered, "the heartless probably took her."

"B-but I thought the heartless only attack people on the spot..." Riiku shuttered.

"I'm not sure..." Donald said mainly to himself, "but something may be manipulating the heartless...something really evil..."

"AHHHHHH!" they all screamed as the Cheshire cat popped upside down out of a tree.

"Might you be looking for Alice?" he asked.

"Yeah," Riiku mummbled, "damn cat nearly gave me a heartattack."

"Did you see her?" Sora asked.

"No."

"Then what do you want!"

"Well I know where the shadow is." he replied simply.

He lead them back to the enterace of the world, where the table with the strange potion had been. Riiku looked around the room. It looked larger with the table gone.

"This way? That way? Where...? Dose it matter," he said, "did you know that...when you turn on the lights a shadow is made? Are you prepared for the worst? If you're not...that's too bad!"

A huge heartless made of paper appeared out of no where. Riiku shied closer to Sora. Sora out streched his arm in front of her in a protective stance. He let out a low growl.

"You...you tricked us!" he yelled.

"Tricked you? Nothing of the sort," the Cheshire Cat said grinning, "the Cheshire Cat is always here to help the weak."

Sora was attacked with the Heartless's flaming torches. Sora fought back as best he could while trying to protect Riiku from it at the same time. Riiku ran around and tried to douge as best she could, but she was no fighter. She wasn't cut out to be a fighter. She'd never be able to help Sora save his friends and who was she kidding she couldn't save her's either. Just then Sora was hit so hard he was flung acrossed the room and hit the wall on the other side.

"Oh no...SORA!" Riiku called to him

"All right now," the cat said, "you'll never make it like that. I'll give you something you're missing."

"Oh?" Sora was confused suddenly snow flakes appeared out of no where.

"HOT! HOT!" Donald had had his butt set on fire.

"Donald," Sora called but then a stream of snow and ice shot at Donald, "Whoa!"

"Sora did you just do that?" Donald asked.

"Hey put me out too!" Goofy cried his butt burning too.

"The wielders of the keyblade should be able to use a little magic, right?"

"Wielders," Donald questioned as the cat pointed at Riiku, "R-Riiku is a keyblade wielder too!"

"Ma-magic! This is magic?" Sora muttered.

"Sora, Riiku! Here it comes!" Donald yelled.

"H-huh," Riiku turned in time to see the heartless's arm coming at her, "No! Don't touch me!"

There was a flash of light and then there in Riiku's hand was a lovely keyblade. It's blades were like wings. Black and white wings. It had White and black bulbs oh the tips of it's blades. The Main key was a light silver. And it's handle was like Sora's only black, red and white. The keychain had a ying and yang symbol on the end of it.

"Huh! Riiku you have one t-ouch," Sora was flung in the air and landed on his face, "take this!"

"Grrrr! My magic isn't working!" Sora cried as the heartless brushed off his attack.

"Whoa," The heartless attacked Sora again sending him, Donald and Goofy flying and having a very unpleasent landing.

"Cure," Donald called healing everyone that was hit, "Sora you have to concentrate!"

"What?"

"Accumulate power at the tip of the keyblade," Donald instructed, "imagine the enemy freezing! Concentrate in your mind!"

"I'll help Sora!" Riiku cried taking aim

Sora focused all hit power into the keyblade and took aim. This time he would end this. He was sick of being batted around like some old toy. This heartless was going down this time for sure.

"FREEZE!" he yelled.

"FREEZE!" Riiku yelled with him.

"We..."

"Gaw...gawrsh."

"Oh my." the Cheshire cat muttered.

"You did it, Sora!" Donald and Goofy sried together.

"Yeah, but Riiku helped me!" he said slipping his arm around her shoulder.

"Uh...what is it? What's going on," the doorknob yawned, "such a racket. How's a doorknob to get any sleep?"

"How can you sleep...when we're trying-"

"Yaawn..." The doorknob yawned to reviealed a keyhole.

"A keyhole...?" Sora muttered, then a beam of light shot from Sora's keyblade.

"Let me sleep in peace..." the doorknob mummbled sleepily

"What...was that?"

"It sounded like something closed with a CLICK."

"Hey a gummi block," Goofy said, "uh...but this gummi ain't like the others, no sir!"

"Give it here," Donald replied, "you're right. I've never seen this kind of gummi block before."

"Gummi block?"

"Yeah, they're used as componets for our gummi ship."

'Splendid! You're quite the hero," The Cheshire cat applauded them, "really quite excellent! your power has blossomed! I can't wait to see what you'll do next!"

"Cheshire Cat...who are you?" Sora asked growling a little.

"..." The Cheshire cat stared back blankly, "if you're looking for Alice, She's not here. My friends, I'm afraid she's gone! Gone with the shadows...into darkness!"

Several shadowy figures sat around a huge table, looking down at an orb reflection Sora and his crew of friends. the figures watched intesely as the four friends talked to a very chit chatty Cheshire cat.

"That darn cat...it needs to shut it's big mouth!"

"We should have finished him off when he turned down our offer."

"Too late for that."

"Even if we let him live, he can't do us much harm."

"But the boy and the girl are a problem."

"They've already found one of the keyholes."

"We need to take care of this right away-"

"There's no need to rush. It will take him ages to find the others," Maleficent said calmly, "besides...the pieces are all falling into place in our favor!"

Ending theme: Full Metal Alchemist ending theme 1


End file.
